


Volume

by misumaru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Playing with Benjamin's hair is one of Justin's favourite little rituals.
Relationships: Benjamin/Justin (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Season of Kink





	Volume

**Author's Note:**

> I freely admit I'm quite nervous about posting this. However, I'm also quite enamoured of Justin being crazy possessive over Benjamin/Aoidos, so... For the 'dolls/robots' square of my Season of Kink card.

Justin doesn’t pretend to understand exactly what goes on in that twisted head of Benjamin’s. Doesn’t care to either. All he wants is for to it keep coming up with exciting new stages where they can kill and maim to their heart’s content and it hasn’t failed at that yet.

So he doesn’t know why Benjamin sometimes just… shuts down. There never seems to be any particular trigger for it. There’s days where he’s up on stage, singing his heart out with blood on his hands, and others where not a single word escapes his mouth. It’s like he gets trapped in his thoughts and can’t find his way out until someone puts his guitar back in his hands. Or maybe does something a little more drastic.

It’s not a problem. In fact, those days when Benjamin’s gone quiet and Valentin’s passed out happily in the corner after his latest begged for bout of abuse are Justin’s favourites - Benjamin’s practically a doll like this, so easy to move around any way Justin pleases. 

Well, maybe not entirely. Benjamin may be silent, but he’s still in there somewhere. That thought alone tends to stop Justin from trying to take it too far, but Benjamin’s never actually complained about anything he does afterwards. Justin takes that as his permission to play. 

Normally, he focuses on Benjamin’s hair. It’s Benjamin’s most eye-catching feature, so long and thick and luxurious, the same deep colour as the blood it’s so frequently soaked in. Justin finds himself staring at it more often than he cares to admit, watching as Benjamin styles it so carefully with feathers before a gig. So why not take advantage when he has Benjamin all to himself?

The first thing he notices is how heavy it feels in his hands. He takes his gloves off so he can feel the weight of it better, really savour how the strands slip through his fingers. Until he reaches a tug, anyway. An unfortunate side effect of the fights they tend to get into – blood dries tacky and when so much of it is being spilled… At least it’s easy to take care of. Sitting behind his doll, Justin drags a comb through each matted patch, always a little harder than he needs to, until the stickiness gives way and it starts to match the silky smoothness of the rest of the hair. 

Once the blood’s gone, he keeps brushing. The effort involved in running the comb all the way from crown to tip makes his arm ache, but it’s worth it. He combs and combs until it’s falling softly around Benjamin’s shoulders. There’s still no sign that Benjamin’s enjoying or even cares what he’s doing, he doesn’t bat an eyelid even if Justin happens to ‘accidentally’ catch his scalp with the edge of the comb. 

There’s the exposed area of Benjamin’s back to think of as well, the way the back of his shirt is so teasingly left open but is normally covered by the fall of his hair. It’s probably the most dangerous part of the whole ritual, hand and comb hovering over bare skin and fighting the urge to dig in. He’s not sure he wants to hear Benjamin beg for pain the way Valentin does, the feeling is more complicated than that, but that glimpse of skin is so, so tempting and there’s an urge to try and provoke and just make him do _something_. A moan. A gasp. A cry of pain when the comb rakes into skin. Anything.

But he stops himself. Just.

Instead, at the end, because of course Justin is Justin and he has to make it hurt somehow, he takes a big handful of that hair and pulls. Hard. If there aren’t at least a few stray hairs caught in his palm afterwards, then he hasn’t done a good enough job. 

That’s always enough to wake Benjamin up. Maybe Justin doesn’t get that gasp of pain he craves, but that slightly unnerving, always exciting, light comes back to Benjamin’s eyes and he immediately turns and pins Justin to the floor. The comb goes skittering away, immediately forgotten, as Benjamin presses close and asks if he’s enjoyed himself. Justin’s happy to lose himself like that, surrounded in that curtain of blood red. 

The thing is, at the end of the day, Justin really doesn’t care what Benjamin’s thinking about. Just as long as he ends up thinking about him. What else does he need, anyway?


End file.
